Together Forever
by drummergrl
Summary: After living together for 6 years Jack and Janet finally had their first Offical Date after a computer fixed them up together. What seem like a joke at first may turn into love. After such a long relationship could they look pass the friendship and redisc


Chatper 1

* * *

"Well I am going to bed." Said Terri between a small yawn. 

"Okay honey." Janet said as the trio hugged. After a night like this anyone would be ready for bed.

"Good night Jack," Janet smiled as he and Janet were the only one in the big silent living room.

"Night." Jack smile shyly as his turn on to watch his lovely roommate make her way towards her room.

"Janet," Jack said just as she was about to turn the door knob.

"Yes."

"About tonight-" Jack said softly as he leaned against the door to his room.

"Wait wait, Jack, before you say anything else," she motion with her hands to let him know she was about to comment first. "I had a lovely evening but tonight was not a date date if you know what I mean." She said even though deep down in her heart she wasn't sure if she really meant that for real. Living with a guy with Jack Tripper would confuse anyone. There were times when she would think maybe deep down she felt something for him but then when he comes home with a beautiful luscious girl she tries to push those feelings away.

She giggled trying to focus on Jack more then her feelings. "Now. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I had a great time. Thanks for being my date." Jack spoke with a sad tone that Janet wouldn't help but notice.

"You're the one who paid,"

"Yea that is true but-" he paused, "I had the prettiest girl in the room so that was my pleasure." His azure eye locked with hers almond brown eyes.

There was an awkward silent, something they had never experience before. His main focus where her soft lips which he had savored a few hours ago and wanted noting more to taste again.

"Well."

"Well."

"I better go to bed. I have to be at the flower shop early tomorrow morning to reiceve our monthly shipment."

"Okay, night."

"Night." Janet said as she turn and turn the knob when she suddenly stopped to turn and smile at her long time roommate as he pronounced her name.

"Yes." She asked.

Just as the words came out of her lips she felt his satin lips on hers. She was surprise as her body was tense against his strong chest. But with in moments she relaxed in those strong arms as she had done many other times before. His lips brushed hers softly as he tighten his grip and her hands found their way around his neck soon Janet's lips moved to the rhythm of his. Even though the kiss was soft and sweet it sent both of their heartbeats pounding.

"Jack," she softly spoke his name as she tried to stop the kiss only to have Jack's lips trail down her neck. "Please, Jack."

She pulled away and turned on her heels, "Good night, Jack. I had a lovely evening thanks again."

Jack stood in front of his bedroom door staring at the closed beige door in front of him. 'What happened?' he asked himself. 'Why couldn't I contain myself?'

He slowly walked away from the door and made himself to the lonely couch. As he took a sit his mind was bombard with different thoughts he felt so lost. He undid his tie and patiently took of most of his clothes as his mind trailed off to earlier that evening.

He defently can say he had a good time. It was different but he enjoyed it. He and Janet alway seemed to click. They had a great friendship but now that they spend an evening as a romantic couple would he odd. He had never seen any of the girls as anything other then great friends. Of course logically sharing an apartment with Janet for such a long time made her the closest to him but never in a romatic way, til maybe now.

There was just something about her that he had never seen before. Something extra special, somethign he had never seen in any of his dates. He laughed, thinking he had dated every type of girl there is to date. He picked up his shoes and made his way to the room. All this thinking was giving him a head ache.

It didn't take Jack long to get into his comftable blue pijamas. He was to confuse to sleep so he picked up a book his unlce had send him from one of his many trips. He read a few paragraphs but his mind couldn't consentrate on the words when all of a sudden he hears a small knock on his door. He insteadly looked over at his clock 12:23 who could that be he question.

"Jack," its' me Janet, "may I come in?" He heard from the other side of the door.

Immidently he fixed himself up and put the book down as he jumped up to opend the door. "Come in." He said as he gave her the most dazzlying smile that made her knees weak.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked as she saw the open book on his side table.

He shook his head as he closed the door behind him making Janet even more nervous.

"I ...well. Jack, we've been friends for so long, tonight was just ..."

"Awkward?"

She nodded her head feeling a little better that she wasn't the only one with strange feelings about their date.

She smiled nervously, "I guess we are so used to each other that today was just a big suprise its like we were re-introduced." Jack said walking towards her. "I know you as the good friend, sensetive, reliable Janet." He said placing his hands on her uppper arms. "And you know me as goofball Jack."

"We have never seen pass our friendship so this was differnet for us Janet."

"You can say that again."

"But I though you had a good time?"

"I did." She said pulling away, "I had a great time and some how I think that may be a problem."

"What having fun?"

"No,that I may have enjoyed our "date" to much." She said imficicing the word date.

"Why would it be a problem." Jack knew he had hit something. He wasn't the only one confused about tonight. And for that he has thankful.

She turned around and gave him her usual Janet look. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Jack you and I were not the only ones affected by this date. Terri wasn't to thrill to hear we had a date. And eventhough I don't think she would ever have any feelings for you,"

"Thanks Janet."

"You know what I mean, Jack ...I do'nt even know why we are having this conversation. It was stupid of me to come in here. Good night." She said as she tried to walk around him.

"No Janet. No it's not. You are scared...I know you."

"Scared?" She chuckled, "Of what Jack? Of you? What can I possibly be scared of?"

"You having feelings for me Janet you are scared and don't try to deny it. I knwo you. I know you better then anyone else. Besides I know you are scared I know what your feelings honey and you know why because I feeling the same way."

"I don't know what your talking about Jack Tripper," She tried to sound confident. "Feelings, for you?" She tried to laugh it out.

"You don't always have to be so stronge Janet. You are afraid that we will break our number one rule. That you will break the same rule you made up six years ago."

She couldn't hold it back any longer, she felt her tears roll down her eyes. "You are right Jack, we've never looked pass our friendship and now that we have it opened doors to feelings I've never had for anyone."

"Come here," he said as he opened his arms wide enough to wrappe her in his embrace. "Janet I've never really realize what I had in front of me for all these years until tonight and now I don't want to let you go. Please don't be scare."

It took Janet a moment to full comprehend Jack's words. He did have feelings for her. After all these years she would have never guess she wasn't the only one with confused emotions. "Please don't Jack." She finally said as she tighten her grip around his strong back. "Don't ever let me go." She asked softly as his lips were her only focus.

And with in seconds they were locked in the most passionate kiss they have ever shared.


End file.
